King of Macedon
by Roma Vivit
Summary: Percy is out on a quest, and when he gets back he finds that another son of Poseidon has taken his place as leader. After that,he leaves and finds an island that shouldn't be there. The inhabitants call it Macedon but thats not possible. Percy soon finds out that he was helped there by someone, and he learns about the OTHER gods. The Protegenoi.
1. The Garden

Chapter 1: The Garden

_Percy's POV_

I could see the garden from here. The sun had almost set, so I had to enter soon. I ran faster, because if I didn't get there soon, I would miss my chance. I was slowly enveloped in the mist, and I got the feeling that I was being watched. I guess it was possible, seeing as I AM in The Garden of the Hesperides.

_Why,_ you ask me. Well, I was doing this so that Athena would let me marry Annabeth. I know, that sounds amazing that she would even consider it. But, she's making me do something I probably wouldn't survive. Think about it for a second.

Have you guessed it yet? I'm in The Garden of the Hesperides. I'm being watched, and for good reason too. If I survive this, I will definitely be broadcast on Hephaestus T.V. for years to come. You still haven't guessed it yet? Well, let me tell you then. La-don. Yep you heard me right, I have to fight, _AND KILL,_ Ladon.

Amazed yet? You should be.

When I walked into the garden, I saw that behind the Tree was a lake, that wasn't there the last time we came through here. _Huh, I wonder when that got added._

Anyways, I was here and watched and all I could do was watch in amazement. Someone had let at least 50 deer go in the garden, and Ladons' heads were darting around the garden and picking up the deer, and eating them at the same time.

"This is not going to be fun," I said to myself.

Ladon must have had super hearing, because as soon as I said this he swung his head in my direction and glared at me. I almost laughed out loud when I saw at least 15 of the heads still had the whole deer in their mouths.

I drew my sword, Anaklusmos, (SP?) said, "Hi," and charged. He spit poison at me with 7 of his heads, stretched out 53 heads and snapped at me and, apparently, it has 1 brain per head because the other 40 just stared at me like I was crazy, which, I must admit, I probably am.

I jumped back to dodge the poison, and when the heads came near me, I slashed at them and cut three of them off. I think this made it mad because this time it sent all of its heads to snap at me this time, and I couldn't dodge all of them, so I did the only thing that came naturally,(besides swinging a sword of course) I used the water from the lake and formed a sort of sphere around myself, that was 20 feet in diameter.

When I did that, the water blocked most of the heads but some of them got through. When I saw this, I instantly froze the water and saw that I had trapped 17 heads in the ice. However, the water wasn't that thick, and I only got 7 of the heads cut off before the heads tried to spread apart and shattered the ice.

I saw Ladon charging towards me and knew that water or ice wouldn't stop him, but I tried. He slowed down a bit and then he was on top of me. He swung three of his heads at me and sent me into the mountain behind the lake that I had seen earlier.

My last thought before I blacked out was, _this is going to be harder than I thought . . ._

_Time Skip: Three hours later . . ._

I woke up to the sound of thunder and felt rain hitting me in the face. I sat up wondering where I was. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks,_ I was trying to kill myself by fighting Ladon, so that I could marry Annabeth._

I looked around and saw that Ladon hit me so hard that I had knocked off part of the mountain, covered part of the lake and created a ledge that I must've landed on. _Too bad that that land slide didn't crush Ladon for me, I thought._

I stood up and saw that I was around fifty feet above the bottom of the land slide area that turned into the lake almost immediately. I decided that I could just slide down the land slide area and into the lake. So I slid down on my butt and was almost immediately wrapped in the warmth of the lake. I felt energy course through my veins.

When Ladon saw me, I think he was surprised, because he stumbled as he was walking around the garden. I drew Riptide and charged at him, practically feeling my eyes glow with power. I think I might have seen a little fear in Ladons 180 eyes that he had left. But that was impossible, I mean, Ladon, afraid of me, yeah right.

That thought changed from, yeah right, to, oh, I can see why, when I looked at myself and at the grass and trees around me. I had a mini hurricane around me again, just like when I fought Hyperion except that this one was even more powerful.

"More," I said, and it got even more powerful. I also noticed that the sky was being affected by my power now. There were dark clouds above us, and I even saw lightning.

_Wow, didn't know I was that powerful._

I charged Ladon, and all he did was stand there. I somehow ended up under Ladon and had a thought as I capped Riptide and put it away. I summoned some water from the lake and made a spear that was at least 3 feet in diameter. I stabbed it through one of Ladons' legs and into the ground, and changed the tip of the ice into a grappling hook type thing so it wouldn't be ripped out of the ground.

I heard Ladon roar, and he started to thrash around. I quickly summoned 3 more, added 1 more to the leg that already had one making each of his back feet have 2 of the spear grappling hooks in them.

Ladon roared again, I couldn't tell if it was because of pain, or anger. He roared and started thrashing around again. I quickly got out from under him.

I had a sudden thought. I quickly got out from under him.

I had a sudden thought. _I don't think that would work though, and, even if it did, why hasn't Poseidon become King of the Gods if he was THAT powerful?_

Anyways, I started to concentrate on Ladons blood, and tried to make it heat up. It seemed to be working, as Ladon roared, and this time I could tell it was from pain. He thrashed around again and broke his feet free. I concentrated again and made his blood below freezing temperature.

Ladon seemed to be slowing down, but I knew I couldn't keep this up forever, because I could feel myself getting weaker. I acted quickly and focused on the blood that was in all of the 90 brains that he had left. I froze it immediately, and Ladon froze, and fell over. He evaporated into golden dust and I sank to my knees. I walked over to the tree, picked one of the golden apples, put it in my pocket and decided I should take a nap. I laid down against the tree and almost immediately fell asleep.

_Time Skip: 2 ½ hours later_

I woke up but still felt pretty weak. I walked over to the lake and jumped in. I felt energized by this and walked out after about 15 minutes.

When I came out I came face to face with Athena.

"Great job, and by the way, you can ask Annabeth to marry you if you want," Athena said.

"Really," I asked, "thank you so much."

"I need you to close your eyes so I can transport us to Olympus so the rest of the gods' can talk to you."

"Okay."

I closed my eyes, but I felt when we were transported away.


	2. It's Good to be Back, Or not

**Thanks for all of the reviews I got. If you have questions please PM me, don't leave it as a review.**

Chapter Two: It's Good To Be Back, Or Not

Percy's POV

When I opened my eye, I looked around and saw that we weren't on Olympus, but we were back at Camp, and we were on top of Half-Blood Hill.

"I thought we were going to Olympus," I said.

"We were, but then Zeus told me to let you stay at camp for a day, just so you can get fully rested," was the reply I got.

"Oh, okay, that's fine by me," I said.

I looked away as golden light consumed her and I looked away as she transported to Olympus.

As I looked around camp, I saw that things were normal. Campers were playing volleyball, canoeing in the lake and climbing the lava wall. I started walking to the Athena cabin to find Annabeth.

It took me about 20 minutes from the hill to get there. When I got there I knocked on the door and Malcolm answered the door and said, "Oh, hey Percy, did you just get back?"

"Yeah, I did, do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Umm, I think she is down by the ocean."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem."

As I walked towards the lake, I thought about how I would propose. I took out the ring that I had in my pocket. I had Hephaestus make it, so it was made out of Adamantine, which was a bluish grey color, which I though matched Annabeths eyes. The diamond that was on the top of the ring was 1 ¼ carats. And if you looked close enough next to the diamond, you could see that it said, _To my Wise Girl, Seaweed Brain_. Surrounding the diamond was 12 little aquamarine stones, aquamarine is Annabeth's birthstone. (I don't know Annabeths birthday, so I just chose March)

When I got to the lake, I couldn't see where she was. I thought that she might've been waiting in our spot, so I started walking there. You see, when the war ended, I was looking for a place where I could just spend my time by sitting or possibly reading. (I got it from Annabeth)

When I got to our spot, I saw Annabeth sitting there, but someone else was in there with her. It looked like they were kissing. And when I saw his, my heart shattered. I heard them speaking.

"I need you to break up with my brother when he gets back," said a kid I don't know, who was apparently my brother.

"I know, Andrew, I will when he gets back."

"Well, it looks like you have your chance now Annabeth, 'cause I'm back," I said, with great sadness in my voice.

They both looked over at me in shock and Annabeth said, "Well Percy, I'm breaking up with you."

I just walked away, shocked that the love of my life would do that to me. When I got out of our spot I just ran to my spot by the ocean that not even Annabeth knew about. When I got there, I just sat there and relaxed for about 20 minutes. I soon fell asleep, being comforted by the sounds of the waves on the beach.

I woke up by hearing the conch horn being blown, and realized it was dinner time. I got up and walked to the Dining Hall. **(Is that what it's called?)** When I got there, I saw all of my friends, but none of them paid attention to me. They were all looking at the kid I saw with Annabeth earlier, Andrew. Come to think of it, he looks a lot like me.

I got my food and sat down. That kid Andrew sat down with me at the Poseidon table, and it hit me, he's my brother. I got up and sacrificed some food for the gods'. I prayed, surprisingly, to Zeus, to help me with what was happening. When I sat back down, I saw a flash of golden light.

When I looked over, I saw Poseidon standing there. He looked over at Andrew and beamed at him. He then said, "I would like to make an announcement."

Everybody looked over at him, so he continued.

"My son Andrew is now my favorite son, and Zeus and I have decided to make him the guardian of the camp."

I was shocked at this. I mean, why was Andrew now his favorite son. I thought I was his favorite son. I decided that tonight I would sleep in my secret spot, so that I wouldn't try to kill Andrew while he slept.

After Poseidon left, I ate quickly and left, thinking that the ocean would calm me down. I didn't go to my spot; I just sat by the water and decided to go for a swim.

When I got in the water, I felt more powerful, and maybe even like a god or an immortal at least. After I swam for about 15 minutes, I got out and went to my special spot. When I got there, I tried not to think about some recent events, but I couldn't stop myself.

_Why did all of this have to happen to me now, of all times, I mean, I was going to propose soon, and then Poseidon goes and claims Andrew is his favorite son._

When I thought that, I noticed the sky getting darker, and it seemed like I might have been causing it, because it seemed just like the one I had caused when I fought against Ladon. When I had calmed myself down, thinking that I hadn't lost everything, because my parents were still alive, **(He considers Paul as his dad now) **I tried to get some sleep. It was working and I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, it was because I heard the conch horn, signifying that it was time for breakfast. I got up and walked to the Dining Hall. When I got there, I saw Athena.

"Perseus, we must go to Olympus today, so we can discuss your future," Athena said when she saw me. With that she flashed us out, but I had seen the campers' faces of shock.

I smiled and looked around Olympus. It looked better than the last time I had been here, which was after the Second Titan War, and since Annabeth became the architect (No HoO in this)

"We need to go to the Throne Room," Athena said.

"Okay," I replied.

When we got to the throne room, I saw that all of the gods were here, including Hestia and Hades.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus boomed, "welcome back to Olympus."

"Umm, hi," I replied.

"We have an important question to ask of you. We are only asking this of you because we saw how you handled Ladon."

I was starting to get worried about this.

"We ask you for a second time, would you like to become a god?"

**Uh-Oh**

**What willl Percy's answer be, and how will this affect the future?**

**I will try to get the third chapter out soon, but I'm trying to figure out if the next chapter will be a filler, or something more important. Tell me what you think in your reviews.**


	3. I Learn Some New Tricks

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Someone got pretty close with the Primordial gods, but not quite. **

Chapter Three: I Learn Some New Tricks

Percy's POV

"Before I answer your question, I have a question of my own," I said, which got a couple of weird looks.

"Go on," Zeus said.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" I asked. This one got a couple of laughs from the surrounding gods.

"Yes, you may have some time to think about it before you answer the question," replied Zeus.

"Thank you, sir."

I exited the Throne Room and headed somewhere so that I could think. I found myself in one of, surprisingly, Ares temples. I wondered why my body came here.

I looked around and saw that one of the doors was slightly ajar on one side of the temple. I walked over to it, looked inside, and saw a bunch of robot thingies. I wondered what they were. They looked like humans, except metal and their arms were swords.

I walked closer, so I could inspect them, when suddenly their eyes started glowing. I pulled out Riptide so if they attacked I could defend myself. And it was a good thing I did. Suddenly they charged all at once, and I realized that there were at least 20 of them.

When I looked around again, I saw that this was a sort of training area of sorts. So these must be what Ares trains with. That means these guys must be pretty hard to beat. I also saw a drinking fountain near one of the walls of the room.

_Hmm, I could use that to my advantage._

As they kept charging, I used the water and made a sphere around myself, similar to the one I used against Ladon, except that it was smaller. They charged at the water and ran into it. As that was happening, I was running at them, so when they got through they met me immediately I rolled between ones legs. As I came up behind it, I turned and stabbed it through the chest. One down, 19 to go.

I saw that while I was killing the one, the others were surrounding me. I didn't know what to do. Then I thought about my mini hurricanes. I made one and the robots started coming closer to me.

"More," I said. The hurricane grew until it had lightning going through it. Three of the robots charged at me from different directions. One that looked smaller and possibly hollow was thrown off its feet and its head hit the brick wall, splitting the head and destroying it.

The other two that were charging both hit the edge of the hurricane and slowed down immensely. I charged towards one and it swung its swords at me. I did a Matrix type move and ducked under it. After that I ducked under another swing and stabbed it through the knee. Its knee buckled and it fell. When it fell I stabbed it through the head.

The other one couldn't get through the hurricane winds so it just stood there. The other 16 were just standing there. Suddenly all 17 charged and I knew that they would get through this time. And I was right. They got through and on some sudden impulse I held out my hands.

I will try to describe what happened, but it might not be enough. I suddenly felt more powerful than I ever had and black energy shot out of my hands. The energy surrounded all of the robots and they were crushed against the floor, as if gravity had been increased by 200% and they were crushed because of it.

After that weird bit of energy, I heard someone say, "Wha-How did you just do that?"

I looked over to see Ares and replied, "I don't know," and then promptly collapsed as my energy suddenly left me and I felt exhausted.

Ares said, "Uhh, guys, Percy just did some weird trick and destroy-," and I blacked out after that.

**I will try to update again later tonight or some time tomorrow.**

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, but this will be an important part later in the story.**

**R&R guys**


	4. What Is This Place?

Chapter 4: What Is This Place?

Percy's POV

I woke up in the Olympian infirmary. Someone was sitting next to me. I looked over to see Zeus, King of the Gods. I tried to sit up and felt a great pain in my abdomen.

"Ah, you are finally awake," said Zeus, when he saw that I was trying to sit up.

"Umm, yeah I'm awake." I thought my voice sounded slightly raspy and my throat was dry.

"Can I have some water, please?" I asked.

"Yes Perseus. Can I get some water in here please?"

Soon I had my glass of water and after I drank it my voice sounded better and I felt a little stronger.  
"Thank you," I said. I tried to sit up again but Zeus said, "No, don't try to sit up yet. We have decided to let you rest for 4 more days before you have to decide if you want to become a god. We all saw what you did to those robots, and none of us know what happened. I think Athena has an idea though. Anyways, get some more rest."

"Can I ask you a question first?" I asked. Zeus nodded so I asked, "How long was I out before I just woke up?"

"It has only been 2 ½ days since your incident happened," he answered. I fell back onto the bed and watched Zeus walk out of the room as I fell into a dreamless sleep once again.

Time Skip: 3 ½ days later

When I woke up again I felt much better. I got up and found myself in the hallway of the infirmary. A nurse walked past and said, "The exit is that way," as she pointed to where she came from.

"Thanks," I replied. When I got out of the infirmary, I decided to go to the Throne Room so that I could answer the gods' question.

When I got there I opened the massive door and Zeus looked at me. He then said, "Olympian Council meeting called immediately."

Suddenly I saw 11 flashes of golden light and I saw the Olympian gods on their thrones.

"So Perseus, have you decided if you would like to become a god or not?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, I have. And my answer is no."

"What, why would you not like to become a god?"

"Because I still have the rest of my life to live, and I want to be able to do what I want without being restricted by the Ancient Laws."

"I see," Zeus said.

"Well, I will see all of you around."

With that said I left the Throne Room and went to the elevator. On my way down I was wondering why I actually said no. I mean, yeah, all that other stuff was true, but it wasn't a very good reason.

And then I remembered right after Zeus asked me the question. A voice in my head, saying,_ If you say yes to the question, and you become a god, you will not reach your full potential. If you find me, you will reach your full potential._

I got down from Olympus and headed to the New York dock area. It took me a while to get there, seeing as I am in New York. I walked for about 45 minutes before I got there. Then I asked some of the fishermen if they knew of any boat companies.

"Yeah, I do, one called _Sailboat For You, _another called-," he started.

"Thank you sir, that's all I needed to know," I cut him off before he could really get started.

I hailed a cab and asked the man driving to take me to 3.14 Farm Road. (I that where camp is? I think it is) It took us about an hour to get there. I asked him to stay there for about 10 minutes. I ran into camp, ran to my cabin, got on the internet and looked up where Sailboat For You was located.

It was right next to the ocean. I got back to the cab and told him where to go.

It took about an hour and a half to get here, because it was on the other side of New York. We arrived and I saw a big warehouse half on and half off the water. The warehouse was HUGE though. Like 3 football fields by 3 football fields.

I walked into the building and saw someone sitting by a desk. I approached the woman and said, "Can I see the sailboats please?"

"Do you have an appointment?" was the reply I got.

"Umm, no," I answered.

"Sit down please I will be right back."

I took a seat on one of those really nice seats that was padded. I waited for about 20 minutes before she came back.

"The boss will see you now."

"Thank you."

We walked through a couple of halls before I emerged into a room that must've been the rest of the building, because it had the beach that had many beautiful sailboats. I saw a man talking to someone by one of their biggest boats. Suddenly the man walked away looking very angry.

"Here is the man that is looking for a sailboat, sir," the woman said to the man.

"Ahh, Hello . . ."

"Percy."

"My name is Mr. Jones," said Mr. Jones.

"Hello, Mr. Jones."

"Let me see, what kind of sailboat would you like?"

"Could we look at the one man sailboat that has living quarters?"

"Of course," was the reply as Mr. Jones started walking over to the smaller vessels.

"Do you see any that you like?"

"How about this one?" I asked pointing to a rather large one that was painted a bright, sky blue.

"Ok, do you have 13,000 dollars though?" he said doubtfully.

"Umm . . . hold on please."

I walked over to the beach and stepped into the water. I started talking in my mind to my dad, _hey dad, do you have 13,000 dollars?_

_Yes, but so do you, just check your wallet, now go away so I can watch your brother. He's fighting the Hydra right now._

After that he was silent. I stepped out of the water and looked through my wallet, and found my old Lotus Casino card. (Annabeth used hers, but Grover and Percy didn't: D)

"Do you guys take cards?" I asked Mr. Jones.

"Yes."

"Ok, you can have EVERYTHING that is on that card if I get it fully furnished and stocked with food by tomorrow."

Time Skip: 1 day later

I was back and was getting ready to get on the sailboat and leave the land behind for a while. I used my water powers to shove off of the land and into the ocean.

Time Skip: 3 days later(I know it's annoying but didn't want to make the chapter 3000 words long)

The storm was pretty bad by now. Even I was having trouble controlling the boat. Suddenly a lightning bolt hit the main mast and I thought I saw a man standing there for a second, but then he was gone. Another lightning bolt hit the ship and the ship blew apart while I got het in the head by something and fell unconscious.

Time Skip: 1 day later (hang in there)

I woke up on the beach and immediately remembered what had happened. Apparently Zeus was more angry that I declined AGAIN than I thought he would be. I found a note on my shirt that said_ Hope you figure out who I am soon, I don't want to be alone for much longer, Mr.C_

I looked around and said out loud, "What is this place?"

"This . . . is Macedon," a voice said and I turned around and suddenly felt very exhausted and suddenly fainted.


	5. The Army of the Protogenoi

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support I've gotten. I mean, I started the story today and have alost 200 views and almost 15 reviews. Thats great!**

Chapter 5: The Army of the Protogenoi

Percy's POV

I woke up in some kind of infirmary. I guessed it was in the place that weird guy called Macedon. But that can't be right, can it? I mean, Macedon is near Greece, it isn't an island somewhere.

"I see that you are up now," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl standing there.

"Umm , yeah, I am."

"Would you like to see the city?"

"City, what city?" She giggled slightly and gestured to a sliding door. I went out and saw that I WAS in a city, and a pretty big one at that. It looked like around a million people could live here. Except I didn't see any cars and the air was definitely too fresh to hold 1 million cars.

"Whoa," I said.

"Whoa is right."

"So, what is this place? Like where are we?"

"We are in Macedon."

"Well, yeah, I know that. The guy that was on the beach with me told me that."

After I said that, the girls' eyes widened. "Wha-what do you mean, the man with you on the beach?" she asked.

"There was a guy there, when I first woke up on this island."

Her eyes widened even more when I said that. "I-I'll be right b-back." She said.

I went back inside and sat on the bed. I noticed that this place looked like it was made out of Adamantine, but that didn't make sense. There couldn't be this much Adamantine in or on the world.

The girl came back in about 20 minutes later, followed by a man this time. The man was wearing a white robe with gold trim. He was about 6 ft. tall and had golden hair, not like yellow but it looked golden. His eyes were a clear blue.

"Is this him?" the man- boy really – asked the woman.

"Yes, that's him."

He turned to me and said, "My name is Riley. Can I ask what yours is?"

"My name is Perseus, but please, call me Percy."

"Hmm, ok." Then he asked, "Did you happen to catch the name of the man who was with you on the beach?"

"Umm, not his full name, but he said it was Mr. C."

The man slightly paled at that, then turned around and walked out of the room.

"Follow me please," he said to me. I followed him out of the room and into an elevator.

"Let's get you some better clothes really quick." I looked down and saw that my shirt was basically scraps, and my pants weren't much better. I slipped my hands into my pockets and suddenly felt something in there. I pulled it out to reveal the Golden Apple that I had picked from the Garden of the Hesperides.

"What is that you have in your hands?" asked the man.

"Umm, it's an apple from a garden."

"The Garden of the Hesperides?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've been there before. Have you taken a bite of it yet?"

"No."

"Ok, well you might as well take a bite now."

"Why would you say that?"

"Easier than being changed into an immortal the hard way."

When he told me that, I chose to listen to him and took a bite of the apple. It was so sweet, I almost spit it out. Then it started tasting like nectar, and I felt power coursing through my veins. I looked down at my body and saw that I was being enveloped by a golden light.

When the light stopped, the power didn't leave and I didn't feel 17 anymore. I felt more like I was ageless. I asked the man, "Am I immortal now?"

"Yes, you are. Do you feel that power?"

"Yes." After I said that, the elevator opened with a ding. It looked like we were in a laundry room.

"Let's find you a nice robe now."

When we walked in, I saw that it was a laundry room. We walked towards the back and neared an elderly man washing expensive looking robes by hand.

"Edward, I need a new robe for this young man here," Riley said.

The old man looked up at me and smiled, "Of course, come with me please."

I followed him and he started measuring me. It felt weird, but I let him. Finally he left and came back with a deep blue robe that fit me.

"Thank you Edward, we will be leaving now," said Riley. The man nodded his head and went back to hand washing the expensive looking robes. We went back to the elevator and Riley pressed the ground button.

We waited in silence until I finally asked, "So, where are we going?"

"We are going to The Claiming Hall."

After that was complete silence until the elevator dinged open again. Onto a roof. I was completely surprised by this.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you, we all travel on the roofs here."

"What, why would you do that?"

"I don't know, we just do. Well not all of us, just the army does that."

I was surprised by this too. I said, "Wait, you're acting as if I've already accepted something, but you haven't even asked me something yet. And what army?" He started running along the roof tops so I followed him and quickly learned the hang of it.

"Well, it was obvious that you weren't going to deny my offer. And it's 'The Army of the Protogenoi' or, as some people say 'The Protogenoi Army'." He said after a while of running.

"I don't even know what the offer is yet."

"The offer was that you join the Army."

"What, why would I do that?" I cried.

"Because you already have a patron."

"What, Who?" I asked.

"I don't know yet that's why we are going to The Claiming Hall, where we will figure out who your patron is." After he said this, we came to a building bigger than the rest.

"And here we are," he said. The building was around 140 feet tall, and was a deep gold color that looked almost bronze. The trim however was a deep blue, which matched the building very well.

After dropping to the ground, we walked in I said, "Whoa, this place is awesome!"

**Next chapter you guys will see who Percy's patron is.**

**R&R**


	6. AN Sorry Guys

_**The Protogenoi**_

1.) Pontus-Water, seas

2.) Gaia-Earth

3.) Ouranos-Heaven

4.) Nesoi-Islands

5.) Chaos-Air, Creation

6.) Aether-Mists of Light

7.) Hemera-Day

8.) Erebus-Mists of Darkness

9.) Eros-Procreation

10.) Ouranoi-Mountains

11.) Thalassa-Sea-surface

12.) Tartarus-the great stormy Hellpit

13.) Thesis-Creation

14.) Thetis-Fresh Water

* * *

**Sorry it's not an update guys. We were all looking forward to the next chapter.**

**I thought that this might come in handy for you guys later in the story. (About 2 chapters)**

**R&R**


	7. Where Did He Go?

**Thanks for all the reviews and views guys, lets try to get to 20 reviews by my next chapter.**

Chapter Six: Where Did He Go?

On Olympus

Third Person POV:

"I request that you call a Council meeting immediately," said Chiron, who was contacting Zeus through an Iris-Message.

"And why would I do that?" Zeus asked Chiron.

"Because Percy Jackson disappeared and has not been seen for six and a half days."

Zeus frowned at hearing this. He had expected that Percy would just go back to camp and live out his life. But now he is hearing that Percy had disappeared.

"Ok, I will call a Council meeting immediately. Olympian Council Meeting called immediately."

11 flashes were seen as the other Olympians arrived and sat on their respectable thrones.

"Brother why have you called us here?" Poseidon asked.

"Because your son Percy Jackson has been reported missing by Chiron," he said while gesturing to Chiron in the Iris-Message.

"And when was he last seen?" Poseidon asked.

"He was last seen 6 ½ days ago." Chiron replied.

"And where was he last seen?"

"Exiting camp after the council meeting you held with him."

"I see."

"Chiron you are dismissed." Zeus said.

Chiron bowed to Zeus and Poseidon, and then swiped his hand through the Iris-Message which disappeared.

"Alright, does anyone have any news on his whereabouts or has seen him recently. Preferably alive and less than 6 ½ days ago?" Zeus asked.

Everyone looked at either Hermes or Athena. When they noticed, they both replied with, "What?"

"Hermes have you seen Percy on your deliveries?"

"No father I have not," Was the reply.

"Athena, do you have any ideas where he could be?"

"Yes I do father. I believe that he may be traveling on the water in some kind of boat so that he could relax for a while," Athena answered.

Everyone then looked at Poseidon who said, "He was on the ocean 3 days ago but then Zeus got angry and caused a storm that-."

"I have not created a storm to harm Perseus," Zeus interrupted.

"-V-"(lol)

"Then who did father?" Asked Athena.

"I know not." (Always wanted to use that line for some reason, lol.)

"We shall ask the island goddesses then," Poseidon said.

"Nesoi come," Zeus said. Instantly 3 bright lights appeared and the Nesoi were there.

"Do you 3 know the whereabouts of Percy Jackson?" Zeus asked.

"We owe no allegiance to you or any other Olympians, Zeus," said all of the Nesoi at the same time.

After this was said, Zeus brought out his Master Bolt and pointed it at the Nesoi and started to say, "Do it or el-," but was cut off by three bright lights. The Fates themselves stood before the Olympians.

"You shall not hurt these three and you will not get Perseus Jackson back until he comes back of his own free will," this was said by all three of the Fates at the same time.

Camp Half-Blood

Third Persons POV

"Nico," Chiron said, "I need you to get a prophecy from Rachel to search for Percy."

"Yes Chiron." After this was said, Nico left for about 10 minutes and returned looking scared.

"Nico what was the propheIcy?" Chiron asked.

"I will not repeat what it said. I will go search for Percy alone, as the prophecy told me."

Chiron was shocked that Nico wouldn't tell him the prophecy, but let Nico go out to search for Percy alone.

**Don't kill me please, i know i said i would tell you but i couldnt yet.**


	8. Claimed As

**Thanks for all of your guys' support with this story, I dont think I will update again for about 5 hours **

Chapter 7: Claimed As . . .

Percy's POV

When I first walked in, I was amazed that it was so big on the inside. It was at least 200 feet tall, not counting the dome. The dome added at least 50 feet. Then when we walked farther in, I started looking at all the details in the statues, like the Chronus (Not to be confused with Kronos) one had pictures of different times in the robe.

I felt drawn towards one of the statues, but I didn't know which one yet, because they were all so close together. When I walked past some of the statues that were clumped together I felt that I was being drawn towards one of them, and then I realized the three clumped statues were bowing towards one of them.

"Why did you stop?" Riley asked. I hadn't realized it, but I had stopped while I was observing those statues that were bowing.

"Who's the newbie?" I heard a voice ask from above us.

"Percy," was the reply from Riley.

"No I mean has he gotten claimed yet?"

"No, not yet," was the answer.

"Percy, I'd like you to meet-," Riley started. Then someone dropped down behind us. When I looked at him, he seemed to stare into my very being, seeing if I would be a worthy opponent or not. I nervously looked at him, scared he would attack me.

"Alex, I'm Alex," the guy interrupted.

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Erebus Successors. Sorry if his stare made you feel a little umm . . . nervous, yeah, that's the word." As he said this, Riley started walking away, towards the other statues while talking about what Successors were and blah, blah, blah. When he turned around and saw me just standing there, looking at the Chaos statue, though I didn't know it was Chaos yet, he asked, " Are you gonna come or not?"

"I don't know, I just feel drawn to this statue," I said.

"Ok, well who is it?"

"I don't know who it is, do you?" Riley walked back over and paled when he saw who it was.

"Uhh, yeah, I know who that is, but why would you be drawn to it? I mean, that's Chaos' statue."

"What," I also paled, "you mean the guy who created everything? That Chaos?

"Yeah, that Chaos." While we were talking, Alex had walked away, becoming bored with our conversation probably.

"So does that mean . . ." I let it hang in the air, like a question.

"I don't know yet, but it might. If you are His successor, do you know what that would mean for you? What it would mean for all of us?"

"Umm, no, I don't know what it would mean."

"It means you would become the King of this place. The King of Macedon."

I turned very white this time, and asked, "So, how do we know for certain if I am His successor?"

"You will kneel before his statue, and if you hear a voice in your head, telling you that you are not alone anymore, that means that you are truly His successor. Go on, try it out."

So I kneeled before the statue, and after 5 seconds I heard a voice, saying._ You are no longer alone, for I am with you now, and you are with me and you shall never be alone again._ I thought about it for a second, and then said, "Yeah, He spoke to me alright." After I said that and I accepted that I was to be His successor, I felt power like never before, not even when I was in water or when I became immortal, after eating the apple.

The power was so great that I was blacking out, and I saw Riley running and saying, "I'm going to get help, I'll be back soon.

* * *

Nico's POV (I know right, I was gonna end it there ^, but that would've been really short)

Why couldn't I have just found his shadow? I asked myself. I was looking for Percy's shadow, but it's like it wasn't on the earth anymore. Or it was being hidden from the gods, and me.

My prophecy said I would find him, but I couldn't find him anywhere, so I had decided to follow his footsteps. That's right; I got a boat and went to the spot Percy disappeared at. Now I was in the middle of a giant storm. Lightning struck the boat and I hit my head on the edge of the boat and blacked out . . .

Time Skip: 1 day later

When I woke up I tried to shadow travel away, but it felt like I was being blocked by something, a god or magic. Those are the only things that could have stopped me from shadow traveling. I stood up and felt exhausted. So much so that I was slowly blacking out, but I did hear a woman's voice say, "You are in Macedon and I am Nyx, your Patron." That was the last thing I heard.

**I know it was short, but it obviously will mean a lot in this story later on.**

**R&R**


	9. Cousins Reunite

**Thanks again for all of the support guys, but could you guys tell me some of the weaknesses in my writing that you have found, I think this would improve my writing immensely.**

Chapter 8: Cousins Reunite

Percy's POV

I woke up in a king-sized bed. I sat up and looked around the room. It was a big room everything was either charcoal black (just look it up) or was a very deep blue color. For some reason, I liked the charcoal black more. I saw a huge wardrobe that was black with bronze trim. I walked over to it and opened it up.

Inside the wardrobe were charcoal black suits with ties and everything, and there were robes that were a deeper shade of black then the charcoal black, but lighter than what most people would call black. I loved that color for some reason.

I tried one of the robes on, and it was loose, but like it was supposed to be loose, like it was for running in or something. Another one was a little tighter, but felt like it was to train in. and another one that I tried on was definitely magic, because when I tried it on, it was loose and was a dark gold color, but became tighter and changed into a swirling mix of charcoal black and the gold.

I decided to keep this one on, because it seems like it would intimidate someone when they looked at it. And another reason was because it made me feel more powerful for some reason, like it was a gift from Chaos himself. _It is a gift from me, you dimwit._ I heard a voice say, and I realized that it must've been Chaos talking in my mind.

"I see you have found the gift from Chaos," a voice said from behind me. I spun around and pulled out Riptide. When I saw what talked I almost yelled out loud. It was a tiger. Except that it wasn't orange, it was a dark black, darker than space, almost like. My thoughts were interrupted by the tiger, "I see you are wondering why I am the color of the void. It is because I am the first thing that Chaos ever created. He wanted a companion, and I just popped up." It sounds like a male voice so I would call it a he.

_So this color was the color of the void. I think I will like this color._

"Why are you with me and not Chaos, and how can you talk to me?" I asked.

"Chaos has blessed me with speech, and I am here, because I am to train you in the ways of Chaos, and of his powers. Also, my name is Void." After Void finished speaking, the door opened and in came Riley. He was wearing the same type of robe as before except it is more of a sky blue color.

When he entered, he said with some surprise in his voice, "You're up already. That means that you must be ready for your training."

"What training? What am I training for?" I asked him.

"Because you are now the King of Macedon, you have to have an orientation party."

"Really and why am I the king again?"

"You are the king because you are the only successor to Chaos. Chaos has never had a successor before, but he made it clear if he ever did have one, they would become the king."

"How did you rule Macedon before I got here? I mean, you couldn't just leave it by itself without a rule, could you?"

"We had a council similar to what the Olympians have, except we had no king. Anyone could call an emergency council meeting. But now, only you can."

"I see."

"We must get your speech ready because we only have 7 hours until your party."

"What, why do we have only 7 hours?"

"I don't know, I just got alerted in my head."

"Ok, well let's get working."

Time Skip: 4 ½ hours later.

"Can we take a break now?" I asked.

"No," Riley answered.

"Why not?"

"Because we still have to finish your entrance and your display of Chaotic powers so that nobody will question why you are the king."

"I already know my entrance."

"Really, what is it?"

"I'm going to transport myself into the courtroom and surround myself with Chaotic power. That covers my entrance and my powers so no one questions me."

"Ok, looks like we are done here."

"Yep, now I can take a bath and relax for a while. You are dismissed Riley." I added that last part when I noticed Riley wasn't leaving. After I said that he left. When I got in my bath, I noticed that I didn't feel more powerful when I got in the water and I got pretty confused.

"Void, could you come in here?" I asked.

After I said this, Void came in and asked me, "What do you need Perseus?"

"Do I still have the powers of Olympus?"

"No you do not, because Chaos is much more powerful, and when you learn all of your powers, which I will teach you, you will be able to do almost anything. You will even be able to create things, but nothing bigger than a bus, unless you go further, which Chaos would not allow until He thought you were ready."

"Okay, when do we go train with my new powers?"

"Tomorrow if you want."

"Yes, I think we will go tomorrow. Where will we go to train?"

"The Grand Canyon."

* * *

Time Skip: 1 day after the orientation party (I know I'm sorry I'm not doing the orientation party)

Nico's POV

I woke up in the bed of some kind of infirmary. When I looked around, I saw that there was a door leading to a balcony and a nurse asked, "I see that you are awake, would you like some fresh air?"(Déjà vu anyone? lol)

I tried to get up, but I couldn't, I was too exhausted still. The nurse pushed and help a button on the wall and said, "Bring me some nectar please." About 5 minutes after that, another nurse came in with a glass nectar. I drank some of it and felt better immediately. I tried to get up again and I did this time.

I walked out onto the balcony and gasped. This city was even more beautiful than Olympus, and was shaped like a carts' wheel on its side. I looked out even further and saw farms that must've supplied the city.

The nurse came out and asked me, "Did someone bring you here, or was there someone with you on the beach when you woke up?"

"Yes, there was, she said her name was Nyx."

She nodded like this was expected and said, "I will be right back."

I went back inside and sat down on the bed again. About 20 minutes later she came back in followed by two men. One of the men was wearing a sky blue robe (Riley) while the other person was in a charcoal black robe. (Percy)

"Nico, is that you?" the one in black said, while taking his hood down. What I saw shocked me and I replied, "Percy, yeah it is me, but where are we?"

"Welcome," Percy said, "to my kingdom."

**Well, Nico found Percy all right. Is Nyx really going to be Nico's Patron, or will somebody else claim him first.**

**When will we see the first action and adventure in the story, you guys ask. When Percy and Nico go train with their powers, they might just find action.**

**R&R**


	10. Play Time at the Grand Canyon

**Well, here's the next chapter for you guys.**

Chapter 9: Play Time at the Grand Canyon

Percy's POV

When we figured out that it was Nyx who Nico's Patron was, we had him kneel before her statue and he had a rush of power just like I did, except he didn't black out. When I asked Riley why Nico didn't black out Riley replied that they all got rushes of power. He also said that I blacked out because my power came from Chaos, and it overwhelmed me.

Anyways, right now me and were at the Grand Canyon training against some undead warriors that Nico conjured up. Void said that Nico still had his Olympian powers because Nyx was only the goddess of shadows and darkness, not creation and other things that were super powerful.

It was hotter than I had expected, it was at least 120 degrees out. I started out my training by focusing on a small pebble that I had to lift. At first, I couldn't figure out how to do it, so I asked Void how it was supposed to be done, "Void, how am I supposed to do this?"

"By meditating, you will be able to find out your powers and you will be able to use them."

While I was meditating, Nico was conversing with his golden colored hawk. (They both got animals, gift from their patrons) His hawk was teaching him how to extend his shadow and to use shadows to grab things. He mastered this relatively quickly, seeing as how he used shadows as a son of Hades.

I was meditating when I found, deep inside of myself, a door. I tried opening that door but it was sturdier than I thought. Finally I got it open and what happened when I stepped through was amazing. I stopped meditating because when I looked down at myself, I was covered in a charcoal black aura. When I tried to lift the pebble again, I was able to lift it and make it hover above my hand.

"What is this power Void? Because I don't think it has anything to do with creation." I asked Void.

"You may not know it, but Chaos can do anything. Control water, air, earth, and what you just did as well, gravity. You just made the pebble have no gravity. You must slowly make bigger and bigger things lose gravity, because if you jump around from sizes too quickly, like trying to do a bus after a pebble, you might die. Unless you have already mastered it of course," Void explained

"So you're saying I have to go slowly or I might die, and also that I might be able to control all of the elements one day?" I asked.

"Yes, that is what I am saying. Now try to lift things heavier and heavier. It might become harder, but keep trying, and you will succeed."

Listening to his advice, I tried to lift heavier and heavier things until I got to myself. I just couldn't do it. I asked Void if I could meditate some more, since that helped me the first time.

"Yes, of course you can Percy."

So I tried meditating more and I went back to where I had found the door the first time. I was already through the first door, but last time I had noticed there was another door in the back of the room. As I went to the back of the room, I found the door again. I tried to open it like last time, by shoving against it, but I couldn't do it. It's like it was locked from the inside or something.

After kicking the door about 300 times, it finally broke down. When I did that, I got a very bad headache. I went into the room and my headache slowly stopped. I felt even more powerful than when I had opened the first door. I stopped meditating and looked down at myself again. I was covered in an aura that was the color of the void, or Void (The tiger) I guess.

I didn't realize how much time had passed, but the sun was almost setting. When I looked over at Nico I saw that he was meditating right now he seemed to break down a door as well, because he suddenly held his head in pain and stopped meditating. I noticed that he got a dark purple aura surrounding him.

"Percy, someone or something is coming here," said Nico, after his headache stopped.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but I think that Nyx told me."

"Ok, do you want to test out our new powers against whatever it is?"

"Sure, why not."

When the thing got here, I saw that it was the Minotaur with an army of dracaena behind him. I told Nico, "I'll take Beefy Boy, you take the dracaena." Nico nodded in understanding. When the Minotaur heard me call him Beefy Boy, he started charging.

I started charging right back at him. I think that our auras surprised them because the army and the Minotaur both stopped and stared at us. I kept charging at the Minotaur and when I got within 20 feet of him, he bellowed and started charging at me again.

He swung his double-headed axe at me while I swung Riptide. I noticed something different about my sword. It was just like my magical cloak, it was the charcoal black and gold swirling on my sword too. It also seemed a little longer and more like an extension of my arm.

When our weapons met in the middle, they stopped dead in their tracks. We were matched in strength, but he had a height advantage, as he was about 9 ½ feet tall. Slowly Riptide moved down towards the ground. The Minotaur bellowed when he was suddenly thrown back.

I had made him have no gravity, and then I had kicked him, which sent him flying. Now I was trying to recover from the headache because I had jumped a little too far ahead. Now I was trying to make myself fly. I slowly lifted off from the ground. When Nico looked over at me, I could tell my appearance scared him. I mean I would've been scared in his position. I was glowing with the darkness of the void, and I was flying.

I slowly went closer to the Minotaur and when I got there he was standing and waiting for me. I was still hovering above him, I swung my sword, and cut of BOTH of his horns. This angered him and he charged at me where I had backed up about 20 feet. I flew out of the way as he charged past me.

I backed up to the edge of the Grand Canyon, and the Minotaur charged again. This time, I flew straight up above the Minotaur. When he charged past this time, he ran over the edge of the Grand Canyon.

I looked over at Nico and saw that he had just finished off the last dracaena. I walked over to him, with our auras slowly disappearing. When I got to him, we transported home.

When we got back home, I walked to the Chaos house while he walked to the Nyx house. Soon after I got into bed, I fell into a troubled sleep.

**So, I have revealed some of Percy and Nico's powers.**

**I am debating on whether having Nico and Percy fight each other next chapter, or having them start the quest.**

**Tell me in your reviews.**

**R&R**


	11. Spar Time

**Thanks for all of the support and I think some feedback about my writing ( grammar misktakes and such) would help improve my writing very much.**

Chapter 10: Spar Time

Percy's POV

Nico and I both got up around 6:00 in the morning. We both had the same idea for training apparently. He got up a little before I did, so when I got to the arena, he was already there, fighting against some of the city's robots. I joined him without speaking and slashed and hacked until they were all destroyed.

"So, Nico, you want to spar?" I asked Nico.

"Sure, why not," came the answer.

We got on separate sides of the arena and charged at each other. When we met in the middle, we both swung our swords. They clashed and it sounded like thunder. We both backed up again and charged. Only I swung this time as Nico ducked down and stabbed at my stomach. I stepped back and swung down at his sword.

When the swords hit again, mine had the only force as Nico was stumbling forward because his momentum carried him forward. As a result, his sword hit the ground with a thud. I went to point my sword at Nico's neck, but suddenly he wasn't there.

As I turned around, I saw that he was surrounded by his purple aura and had picked up his sword. _ So that's how he wants to play this game, eh?_

I searched myself deeply again and found the doors. I quickly got through the first 2 doors, and I stopped when I found the third door. I didn't want to go through it in a fight that wasn't real, because I didn't know what powers were hidden inside. I didn't open it because I didn't want to injure Nico.

I looked at myself and realized that I had my darker aura covering myself, the void one. I flew up into the air to get an advantage against him. He looked up above me and I wondered what he was looking at. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared above me, while falling down. His sword was pointing down at me, and I had no way to avoid it.

When the sword hit me, all it did was push me down. You're probably wondering, _If he has no Curse of Achilles anymore because he can't have Olympian powers with his Chaotic powers, then how did he do that?_ Let me answer that question. I had taken the entire aura that was surrounding me, and threw it together into one spot. So more or less it formed a shield in front of me.

I had noticed that the aura formed a slight shield the day that we got Nico, when we got home; I took a nap and woke up later. I went to the arena and fought one of the city's best robots. I couldn't block one of the attacks, I could only glance it off sword so its speed was greatly decreased, and it should've hit my shoulder. But instead it glanced off of my aura.

Back to my fight with Nico. He had expected it to hit me, and I don't think he knew about what you could do with the auras, so he was shocked, and he kept falling. He hit the ground, which was about 13 feet down, with a dull thud and he cried out in pain, "Owww."

"Nico, are you ok?" I asked him as I came down next to him.

"I think I might have sprained my ankle, or maybe twisted it."

"Ok, let's take you to the infirmary. Do you need help to walk?"

"Umm," he said, while trying to stand, "I think I need some help to walk."

"Ok." I walked over and helped him up. I put his arm over my shoulder and together we walked to the infirmary. I put him down in the bed and told a nurse that he was here.

I walked around the city and somehow ended up in the farming country. I saw an elderly man struggling to finish harvesting the corn that he was growing for the city. I walked up to him and asked if he wanted help to finish. He kindly accepted and I spent the rest of the day out there, helping the man harvest his corn.

**I know it was a short chappie, but you guys wanted a Percy, Nico fight. maybe I will do another one later in the story.**

**They leave for the quest next chappie.**

**R&R**


	12. A Suitable Leader

**Hey, guys. I haven't updated in a couple days. anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 11: A Suitable Leader

Percy's POV

The day after Nico and I sparred, we were both in for a surprise. Riley had called both of us into his office to tell us something, and when we got there he asked us to sit so we did.

"I have a mission for you guys," he started, "and I have to tell you guys something."

"Does that mean we get to go on a quest?" Nico asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yes, but let me explain something to you first. This isn't the only city that we have like this. On earth, we only have this one, but we have cities on other planets as well."  
"So you're saying that-," I started.

"Yes, I'm saying that you two have a mission on another planet."

"Will it be a difficult mission?"

"I don't even know what the mission is yet. You must report to HQ to get the mission."

"Where is HQ?"

"Not where, what. HQ is the moon." (Borrowed this from another fanfic)

"How are we going to get there?"

"You must use the car."

"What car? Oh, you mean THAT car."

"See, you already know how to get there."

After he said that, Nico and I exited quickly. We went to our houses and packed our bags. Void asked me if he was going and I told him that we were going to HQ first so, why not. When I got to Nyx house, Nico was just walking out. I said, "Follow me." And I climbed up onto the roof and started going towards the car's location. When we got there, I had to touch the thumb-pad so that it would actually start. And when that was over,

I climbed in the driver's seat of the car, Nico got in the passenger side while Void jumped into the back. (It's a four-door) when we took off, I don't think Nico expected it to just jump straight up into the air and then shoot into the sky.

When we got to the moon, I didn't think it would look so real. We got out and started walking around until we heard someone shout, "Hey, come back here, you can come in this way."

I turned around and saw a man standing there. He looked like he had just come OUT of the moon. There was a hatch that was opened, like for a sewer or something. He gestured at the door and asked, "You guys coming in or not?"

"Uhh, Yeah we're coming in." I responded. I started heading back over there, and Nico was following me. When we got over there, the man asked, "The names Toby, what are yours?"

"I'm Percy Jackson." I said. The man's eyes bulged when I said that.

"I'm Nico di' Angelo," Nico replied.

"Do you mean that you're THE Percy Jackson? The person who fought three Titans and won and is now the leader of the earth colony, that Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah, that's me." I replied.

"So is it true that you're the Chosen One, the one who is Chaos' successor?"

"I don't know anything about 'The Chosen One' but yeah, that's also me." I said this as we were walking along the interior of the moon. After I finished speaking, the man gaped at me in awe and opened a door. It looked like the door led into a throne room, except it was three times bigger than the Olympians throne room.

I looked around the room and noticed that it seemed like half of the moon was just this one room. I also noticed that the dominant colors in the room were that charcoal black color that was swirling with the gold. So it was just like Riptide and the cloak.

"Hey, Percy," the man sitting on the throne greeted me. I figured it was Chaos, because I could feel the power that was rolling off the guy, so I bowed. Nico copied me and whisper asked me, "Who is he, and why are we bowing?"

"Ahh, Nico. I am Chaos." When he said this, Nico paled and quickly bowed again and quickly said, "Forgive me my lord, I just didn't know what you looked like and-,"

"Oh hush Nico; I know you meant no offense. And besides, it's not like I'm just going to blast you with energy or anything."

"Chaos, are you the one that is going to give us our mission?"

"Yes, I am. Would you like to know what it is?" I glared at him when he was delaying telling us, "Ok, ok, I'm telling you, geesh. I need you to find a suitable ruler, a mortal of course, for the whole of earth." I looked at him like he was crazy, with a questioning look in my eyes.

"I'll tell you after you find the suitable mortal. You are both dismissed." He seemed much more serious than before, which was probably good.

As we were walking out, I noticed more people were in the hallways, and they were staring at me with awe evident on their faces.

We got back on the moon's surface, and quickly found the car again. I noticed when we got back in, that Void was missing. I asked Chaos something in my head. _Do you have Void with you?_

_ Yes, I do,_ came the reply.

_I'm going to leave him here with you until we get back._

_ He said that's fine._

We shot off of the moon's surface and went back towards earth. It would be a while, as I was driving slowly, if 100,000 miles an hour was slow. (It's 238,900 miles away, so a little over 2 hours.)

"Do you have any ideas on who we should choose, or even why we need one?" I asked Nico.

"Yeah, I've got some ideas, but who do you think we should pick? And why would I know why?" he asked back.

"I think that we should choose Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Why?"

"Because when we went into the Labyrinth, she kept her calm, and she became the Oracle. She didn't even know if the curse was lifted or not, so that was risky. I think that she would be the perfect leader for earth. Especially if I'm right about why Chaos needs a leader of the earth."

"I also chose her, but I just wanted to see your reasoning, and I agree. Even if I don't know why Chaos needs a leader."

We rode back in silence until we got to camp. This will be interesting.

**I know it's a cliffie, I'm sorry. **

**I will try to have next chapter up day after tomorrow, so on Tuesday.**

**R&R**


	13. AN, sorry guys

**Okay guys, I know you will hate me, but this is not a chapter. i just wanted to let you guys know that I am starting a new story, and also to say that I have not abandoned this story, I have just not been updating. I have no excuses, except that school started recently and that I've kind of lost interest because of the lack of reviews I have gotten, which you guys could change if you like this story.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating, the next chapter should be up in, umm, idk, maybe tomorrow at least, next weekend if not.**

**~Roma Vivit**


	14. The Council

**Okay, dont go all ninja on me because I haven't updated for like 2 months, even if I dont have an actual excuse. Enjoy this chappie. next one should be up next weekend, and if not, then 2 weeks.**

Chapter 12: The Council

_Percy's POV_

I had just woken Nico up from his little nap in the car. I told him to meet me back at the car in 2 hours, so that we could go back to Camp Half-Blood and ask Rachel to become the leader of earth. As I walked into my room, I noticed something odd leaning against the wall. I walked over and picked it up. It had a note on it that said,

_This is a sheath for Riptide if you don't want to have to keep capping and uncapping it._

_~Chaos _

I pulled Riptide out and uncapped it. I put in in the sheath, and like magic the sheath adjusted its size to fit the sword. I decided that I would use the sheath instead of capping and uncapping it from now on. I jumped into the shower really quickly and took a very hot shower for about 15 minutes. When I got out, I threw on some black pants and a golden colored shirt, which went very good with the pants.

As I was walking out of the Chaos house, I saw Riley coming out of his office building. I walked over to him and asked, "After my mission is completed, you want to train a little?"

He looked up and smiled when he saw me, then smugly said. "You wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"I'll take that as a yes then," I replied, kind of annoyed by his smugness.

_How does he think he could beat me? I mean, I've battled three Titans, won, and I've been training with the sword for four years. And one of those Titans was Kronos himself. And I commanded the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Battle for Olympus. _

I walked away, slightly scared, because I know that he knows everything that I have done, and yet he is smug that he can beat me in a 1v1 battle.

I got to the car 15 minutes before Nico. We started flying towards camp pretty slowly, so that I could think of what to say to Rachel to get her to listen to me, and so that I could ask Nico something.

"Hey, Nico can I ask you something?" I asked, while turning down the music which was something by someone named Ke$ha.

"Sure, ask away," he replied.

"Okay, here it goes. Why did you come looking for me after I disappeared? I mean, yeah, you wanted to find me obviously, but when you did, why didn't you just bring me back to Olympus or something."

He sighed and said, "Because Percy, one, I couldn't MAKE you do anything, much less bring you to Olympus, two, because I trust you, and three, because I became a Successor, and I don't really care for the Olympians."

"I see," was my (very) intelligent response. I drove down towards camp now, and when we got close enough, directed the car towards a clearing by Rachel's cave in the woods. We got out of the car after I landed and I looked around. The forest was dark and it was about twilight right now, casting long shadows on the ground.

We walked through the entrance, which was covered with long, dark purple beads. I walked in and called, "Rachel."

"I'm back here," she said from one on the entryways ahead of us. I looked over at her and saw her in a long robe.

"I've been waiting for you to come Percy. I had a vision of the future, and I saw the world crumbling into darkness, unless I became ruler of the world. But I can't rule alone. No, I do not intend to rule the world by myself. With your consent, Percy, I would like to create a council of the nations. And I would like it to be called 'The Council of the World'."

"I agree, one person should not have that much power. I give you my blessing to create a council for and of this world."

Throughout all of this, Nico was just standing there, looking at us weirdly. So I did the natural thing, I hit him upside the back of his head and said, "Let's get going, Nico. We have to report back to Chaos and then I want to get a good night's sleep before I reveal the demigods and gods to the world so that we can create our council to govern the world."

We had just left Rachel's cave and were heading towards the moon. I really pushed the speed this time, because we got there in 20 minutes. We got inside, and we headed down the pale white walls towards the throne room.

We walked into the throne room and bowed to Chaos.

"Rise heroes. You have done well with this mission. I believe that you did the right thing letting Rachel govern how she believes and knows it should be governed. I think that you should take a day or two before you reveal to the world, Percy. And Nico, I know of your personal quest, and I believe that you have a good chance of surviving and even succeeding."

When Nico heard this, it seemed as if a weight had been taken off of his shoulders. I decided I would ask him about it later, if I got the chance.

"Thank you, my lord." He replied to Chaos'.

We headed back out to the surface of the moon and I remembered to pick up Void, since I was back anyways.

_Hey, Chaos?_

_Yes, _came the reply.

_Can you send Void out please?_

_He is already back at your house._

_How, because I have not picked him up yet._

_Void has his own ways of transportation, which I will not reveal as of now. Know this, if you work hard enough, you will know how he did it soon enough._

_Okay, goodnight Chaos._

_Goodnight Percy._

We landed back at base and I headed off to my house. I looked back at the car and saw Nico passed out in the passenger seat. Going over to the car, I sighed, opened the door, and yelled in at him, "NICO, GET UP NOW, WE'RE BEING ATTACKED."

He jumped up and pulled his stygian iron sword out of the shadows. He looked around and started looking confused. He looked over at me and noticed my smirk. He turned cherry red and stormed over to me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING PERCY? I THOUGHT WE WERE ACTUALLY UNDER ATTACK." He screamed at me.

I laughed and said, "That's the point." After I said that, he hit me on the arm and walked off towards his house, grumbling about me "being a stupid idiot." I just laughed and walked back towards my house.

**What should I do next chapter, his fight with Riley, or revealing to the mortals the world of immortals.**

**Also, check out my new book 'Bane of Olympus'**

**R&R**


End file.
